rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/Lessons Learned In Depth
Fatmanfalling style satire. Not a personal attack. Hello everybody! So we start off with the fight. And I must admit, the choreography is absofuckinglutely great. This is a return to form, save for a few things that are so fucking annoying with it. First off, why would anyone bleed? They're in a safe environment, and are fighting until their Aura drops to 20 percent or lower. They would not bleed because their Aura protects them! They really need to change that line to something more appropriate, like, "I'll try not to rip it to shreds" or "I'll try not to get it dirty". Second, when Mercury starts his plan to nearly have Coco perform friendly fire on Yatsu, there was a long and awkward pause. Can we have it shorter, or at least have one of the three do something? That's a second too many, alright. Third, the trees. Yes, you've seen this before, but when you have a minigun that's a glorified, six-barreled lawnmower, and dangerous enough to hit the force field, that can also shred through Death Stalkers and Nevermores like nothing, they are suddenly stopped by artificial trees. And how is it that Coco can control the recoil on the thing? It's bullets are powerful, it shoots fast, and so on. Also, it seems like all Coco can say is "Damn!" She says it twice! And the way Yatsu says "Coco!" is kinda Narmy to me. Now, the choreography not only flows nicely, being faster than the first two, without being choppy than the Winter vs. Qrow fight, not to mention finding effective weaknesses and nerfs to the powerhouses of Team CFVY. I am quite impressed how they manipulated the environment and used their strategy, Semblance, and speed to their advantage and effectively neutralized CFVY's poorly balanced team layout. Really love that CFVY, the near-OP powerhouses, gets knocked down a few pegs here. And no one-hit multi KOs, that's for sure. Also, when Mercury starts running reminds me of Quicksilver. If I could save time in a bottle of time... Moving on! Yeah, a diner scene isn't the best way to create exposition. It ruins the pretty good conversation that the Schnee sisters had. But one problem. There is bad wording over Miles' word "Everyone has a unique Semblance" (V1 Livestream), to "Semblances are hereditary" (V2 Q&A), to "Unlike Many, our Semblances are hereditary" (This episode). Please make up your minds! And then we have Qrow. Kinda wondering why they feel the need to censor blood when they now play a fighting game with decapitated heads. But Qrow's exposition about how the villages west of Mistral are swampy is crucial, and his exposition about how Huntsmen can go rogue renders the WOR useless. Also, his appearance as an active Huntsman is long overdue. But everything else, the exposition about how the characters must continue to develop and learn (potential for great character development), the foreshadowing that ties the White Trailer with Weiss' abilities (be careful not to use that ability too soon if you don't want the Schnees to be OP AF), and the Monty Oum reference is great. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis P.S. Calling it now, Emerald is the shapeshifter, not Neo. Neo can only change how her opponents see her (i.e. her eye color, her fancy retreats), and Emerald can change her appearance and voice after a good look and listening to Yatsuhashi's first line. Category:Blog posts